Golf is a popular game, sport and avocation that requires a great deal of skill to play with precision. In fact, the game can be remarkably difficult demanding a considerable degree of athletic skill. Over the years a large number of training systems and specialized golfing implements have been developed to aid both the novice and the more experienced players. As might be expected, club design has been an area of significant innovation.
Much effort has gone into design of the club head since this is the part of the club that strikes the ball and controls the transfer of energy as well as the aiming of the ball. Apart from efforts to make the club shaft lighter and stronger, not as much effort has gone into shaft design.
However, there has long been a recognition that club function can be altered according to the distribution of weight along the shaft. A number of prior art devices have included ring shaped weights surrounding and attached to the gold club shaft in an effort to alter the weight distribution of the club. However, such attached weights are not completely in line with the shaft and the protruding weights may have undesired aerodynamic effects. In addition, while there has been an understanding that altering the weight distribution alters the way the club behaves, there has generally not been a method for effectively employing such alterations in weight distribution.